


Costume Party

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Kisumai has a Halloween party.





	Costume Party

Kitayama opened the door to his apartment and looked unimpressed as Senga and Nikaido stumbled in, giggling, with giant duffle bags and arms full of clothing.  
  
“Oi, Kitamitsu,” Nikaido yelled as he pushed right past Kitayama, inviting himself in. “We’re putting these in your bedroom, okay?” Although it’s not so much a question as it is Nikaido telling him what he’s going to do.  
  
“Just don’t put that shit on my bed,” Kitayama groaned, knowing Nikaido wouldn’t listen to him even if he said ‘no.’  
  
Glancing back over to the doorway, Kitayama raised an eyebrow when he saw that Senga was still standing there, grinning at him. “Well?”  
  
“Hi leader!” Senga greeted happily.  
  
Kitayama just nodded in reply.  
  
“Kenpi, come on! You’re so slow!”  
  
“Coming!” Senga yelled back to Nikaido, excusing himself as Kitayama stepped out of the way to let him in properly.  
  
“Figures those two had something planned when they insisted we have a halloween party...” Kitayama mumbled.  
  
By the time Senga and Nikaido emerged from the bedroom, the rest of Kisumai was already settled in the living room.  
  
“Oh good! Everyone’s here! Now we can start the costume party!” Senga exclaimed, pointedly ignoring the confused looks that the rest of the members were giving him.  
  
“I hate to break it to you two, but it’s not a costume party if no one is wearing a costume,” Yokoo said, looking around at everyone’s clothing.  
  
“Nika and I have got that part covered already! We made it into a game!” Senga exclaimed, Nikaido grinning behind him, “it’ll be fun!”  
  
Senga quickly explained to everyone that they’ll each have five minutes to go into Kitayama’s bedroom and put together a costume from the various pieces that he and Nikaido had dumped in there.  
  
To no one’s surprise, Senga announced that he was going to go first. Five minutes later, the bedroom door opened and not one person could look away from what they saw. Senga was standing in the doorway wearing an army helmet, a cape, and a loin cloth, and his smile revealed some vampire fangs.  
  
“I’m definitely going to win for ‘most creative costume’” Senga said proudly.  
  
“What are you even supposed to be?” Tamamori piped up.  
  
“Can’t you tell?” Senga asked, like it should be the most obvious thing in the world, “I’m Tarzan who was brought to civilization and forced to join the army but was bitten and turned into a vampire!”  
  
“How the fuck are you wearing three different costumes, yet you still have no shirt or pants on?” Fujigaya questioned.  
  
Nikaido didn’t even wait to hear the answer to that question before he claimed it was his turn and disappeared into the bedroom. When he re-emerged, the rest of Kisumai stopped discussing Senga’s lack of common sense in favor of staring at Nikaido.  
  
“What a pretty princess,” Miyata snickered.  
  
Nikaido was dressed in a bright pink princess dress, complete with a matching tiara. His costume didn’t stop him from glaring at Miyata’s remark.   
  
“At least my costume is more put together than Senga’s!” Nikaido argued.  
  
“Alright,” Kitayama shouted, “game over! Go change before I make you two run around the street like that!”


End file.
